


Counting the Beat

by nottonyharrison



Series: Of Duty and Related Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Clonecest, Inappropriate Boner, M/M, Power Imbalance, Sparring, armored sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: Cody’s got his hands on actual skin now. They’re still standing, the Commander pressed up against Rex’s spine, the arm wrapped around his neck positioned in such a way that Cody has his palm splayed across the heated flesh of Rex’s top vertebrae, fingers pressing into the hair at the back of his head. Shit, they should have done this with the buckets on.Just your classicRex pops an inappropriate boner while sparringfic.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Of Duty and Related Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133786
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Counting the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> This story makes reference to flashback events in Chapter 4 of [Of Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106355/chapters/71317725), however you do not have to read that story to understand what's going on here (but hey, it would be nice if you did take a gander!). Title is nicked from an ancient song by the Swingers. I've been listening to a lot of local music lately 😂

A few years later, while trudging across the Saleucami desert on his way to execute an irrational plan that would most likely end in his death, Rex (mononym, formerly CT-7567, Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic) realized he was madly in love with two completely inappropriate people.

Okay, so that’s a lie and that particular revelation had come much earlier, but then that story hasn’t been told yet. No use talking about the end of the galaxy as we know it, when right now it’s still managing to hold itself together, albeit in a constant state of war and…

Okay so maybe it’s not doing so well but that’s another digression Rex doesn’t have time to get into right now. He’s quite occupied already, what between Cody’s arm wrapped around his neck, and the awkward and uncomfortable semi he’s sporting beneath his sweaty blacks and the plastoid of his cod.

He understands the logic, he does. Sparring in armor is more conducive to simulating a combat scenario. As much as they’ve all learned to move in it without obvious hindrance, it’s awkward and slippery. Landing on a hard surface will send you sliding half way across a hangar if you hit it at the right angle, and trying to get a hand on your opponent meant aiming for very specific weak spots where you could grab some nanoprene, or if you were lucky, some actual skin.

Cody’s got his hands on actual skin now. They’re still standing, the Commander pressed up against Rex’s spine, the arm wrapped around his neck positioned in such a way that Cody has his palm splayed across the heated flesh of Rex’s top vertebrae, fingers pressing into the hair at the back of his head. Shit, they should have done this with the buckets on.

“You give?”

Rex shakes his head, snarls, and curls a leg around the back of Cody’s knee. Then they’re both on the ground, Cody landing with a groan, sandwiched between the durasteel floor and two hundred pounds of sweaty clone and plastoid. Rex grunts and scrambles to flip over, get off his back and pin Cody’s limbs with what remaining energy he has, but before he has a chance to launch, he’s on his back with a beautiful scarred face an inch from his.

“That’s cheating,” Cody says. “There was no way you’d get out of that hold without a cervical fracture and you know it.”

Rex wriggles, and tries to shove the other man off, but the combined weight of armor and Cody’s body, and his own exhaustion leave him with not much option other than a weak flail, and a grimace. The semi’s not a semi any more.

“Yeah, well you--” _didn’t take the chance_ he was going to say, but something’s shifted in Cody’s expression and then there’s a pressure against Rex’s groin that could only be someone else grinding down hard, and he gasps. “Fuck.”

“How’s the chest?” Cody asks. Rex sucks in a breath, trying his best to make it look like his lungs are back at full capacity and failing.

“Chest isn’t the problem right now, sir.” It’s a low blow. They haven’t so much as hinted at their encounter on the shuttle all those months ago, Cody had shut down pretty fast once he was back in his seat cleaning the spunk off his plackart. He’d gone back to his duties with a pointed comment that Rex was aware enough to understand the sentiment of, but not quite far enough past the post orgasm haze to add the details to his memory.

Cody flinches and moves to scramble away, but Rex catches him under the shoulder and tugs him back down until there are two armored forearms bracketing his head, and Cody’s nose is touching his. “We’ve discussed this,” Cody says.

“I don’t remember there being a discussion.”

There’s no sound for a few moments apart from the gentle hum of the hyperdrive, and Cody’s choppy breath. No sound of troopers going about their business in the passageway, or droids beeping as they roam the ship.

Huh, that’s weird. Rex doesn’t remember either of them closing the door. He shrugs. “I mean, I don’t remember much of anything other than you leaving me with my dick out and jizz all over my armor.”

...

Echo’s striding down the passageway headed for the mess, when a hand reaches out and drags him into the observation room that leads to the sim compartment. It’s Fives. Of course it’s Fives.

Echo shrugs his his arm away and frowns. “What are you playing at? I’m hungry.”

Fives points through the viewport excitedly. “Check it out, not often you see the Captain having a head to head with Commander Cody,” he says, before getting as close to the transparisteel he can without pressing his forehead to it.

Both officers have their helmets off, and their skin is shining with sweat. They’ve clearly been going at this for a while. Echo watches the Captain with interest as he executes a perfect jump-kick straight to Cody’s chest, and lands back on his feet with only the slightest misstep. “Hey, do you think Rex should be doing that? I mean he had a collapsed lung last week.”

Fives chucks him on the shoulder, and Echo turns to the other clone, whose eyes are still intent on the battle playing out on the other side of the viewport ‘The Captain’s a tough bastard, I doubt he’d even go down if you hit him between the eyes.” Fives’ breath catches and his eyes go wide.

Echo turns back to the sim room. Things had taken a turn. The Commander’s stumble hadn’t had much effect, and he was now holding Rex tight against his chest, arm against the Captain’s throat, whose face flushes red when Cody says something directly into his ear. Echo squirms. “I feel like we shouldn’t be watching this.”

“What? I’m learning some stuff here,” Fives replies. “Besides, if they’d wanted to keep it private they would have shut the door and engaged the shade.”

Echo has to admit, it’s not an illogical response. But then Rex does something with his leg, and Cody’s knee collapses. The clatter of plastoid and the thud of bodies rings out around the arena, and there’s a loud groan that, combined with the pained wince of a scarred eye and an open mouth sounds more than vaguely sexual. Echo freezes. “No, Fives. We really, _really_ shouldn’t be watching this.”

“Just a couple more minutes, come on stop being such a bogger. They won't mind.” Fives really isn't getting it.

There’s a scrape and a grunt, and then Cody has the position flipped, this time with his face so close to the Captain's that Echo is sure they can tell when each of them last brushed their teeth. They exchange a few words that are too quiet to be heard through the barrier, and Rex… oh _okay_

Yeah whatever that was it was _definitely_ sexual. Echo closes the main door to the sim room.

Then Cody is trying to get off Rex, but is pulled back before he can get out of his orbit, and their noses touch. Echo glances sideways at Fives.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Echo replies, and starts pushing him back toward the passageway.

“That’s… kinda hot actually.”

“Oh kriff, Fives. Gross.” Fives is trying to get out of his grasp, presumably to return to the viewport, but Echo prods him hard in the neck.

“No, seriously wait a sec,” Fives says, quieter than before.

Echo lets him go, and there’s the noise of a few buttons being pushed, a muttered _oh yeah okay wow_ and then the tables have turned and Fives is pushing _him_ out of the observation room.

“Seriously, Echo. Don’t breathe a word of that to anyone.”

Echo starts, and turns to meet the other man’s eyes. “What makes you think I’m going to say anything?”

Fives curls a hand around the back of his neck and winces. “Well, you know the regs manual--’

“Hey, come on I’m getting better at that.”

‘“About…” Fives gestures animatedly toward the bulkhead between them and the sim room, “... _that_ though?”

Echo sighs “Look, I’m not saying it’s right, but at least they’ve found someone to help them through this kriffing mess.”

Fives looks over at him with curiosity.

“Besides, the way they’ve been acting around each other, that’s _obviously_ been going on since Rishi.” Echo recalls a particularly heated discussion after the commanding officers had been picked up from Mimban. “I mean I know we didn’t know them back then but honestly everything makes so much sense now.”

Fives looks at him with a level of pride that makes Echo's chest swell with satisfaction.

"Well, will you look at you, all perceptive and shit."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it."

…

One of them makes the first move, and Cody’s sure it’s not him. He’s _sure_ of it, because the last time he’d started things it had it had been deeply inappropriate and borderline assault, despite Rex’s… confession about the scar.

 _No, I mean it’s attractive… to_ me _._

The thing about Rex, is that he’s just kind of perfect. Not in the flawless, morally untouchable kind of way, because as much as he shows his best self to the men and the Normie officers, or the Jedi, he’s definitely flawed. But he’s _perfect_.

Like right now, the feel of his stupid bleached buzzcut under Cody’s fingers sends fireworks through his arteries, until all Cody can feel is the increasingly unsteady beat of his own raised veins pressing against the nanoprene of his blacks. And it’s _perfect_.

Oh _shit_ that’s a tongue. It’s Rex’s tongue and it’s curling up under his upper lip, and Cody makes a noise that’s worse than some of the noises he’s heard on those Corellian holopornos.

Rex’s hands are around his neck, arms trapped between their chests, and he’s squeezing hard, a mirror of Cody’s earlier, right before they’d ended up in a tangle of limbs. Then those same arms are sliding around Cody's shoulders, wriggling for a bit of space, and pushing down until the maglocs on his cod are being released with a rough tug, and the plastoid goes clattering off across the floor.

Cody pulls back, and lets out a shaky breath. “Fuck, Rex I--”

Familiar brown eyes glare back at him, and there’s a tug at his utility belt. “Stop overthinking it.”

Cody nods, emphatic and shaky, and his lips connect with Rex’s hard enough to slam the other clone’s head back into the durasteel. Rex doesn’t seem to mind though, only snakes his hand around until it’s hit a zipper, and then Cody’s dick is in Rex’s hand and he’s wondering if this is how it’s always going to be between them. Making out and rutting against each other until they either get off or get caught.

A lick of fire fizzes down Cody's spine, and then he’s moaning into Rex’s mouth and fumbling at the other man’s crotch until he can feel warm, hard flesh that’s damp with sweat. He pushes Rex’s hands away, a bit too rough, and tugs them up above his head until he has them clasped together tight somewhere above his blond crop.

It’s all kind of downhill from there. When Cody looks back on it years later, he can still taste the sweat on Rex’s upper lip, the _thud, thud, thud_ of his pulse beating in his carotid when he moves his mouth to Rex’s neck. The whispered words against Cody’s ear that make his stomach twist and his brain shut down for a moment.

_I’m gunna fucking wreck you. You know that, right?_

In retrospect, that orgasm should have been embarrassing, coming untouched with Rex’s teeth tugging on his earlobe, dick rubbing against armor more than skin, but it wasn’t. It was the best thing Cody had felt in his protracted life. Better than the first time he’d flown a starfighter, or the leap of his heart when General Kenobi gave him one of those secret smiles across the holotable. Better even than the cockpit of _that_ shuttle, when he’d been more filled with shame than euphoria.

“Hey,” Rex says, voice muted. “You alright?”

Cody’s voice is rough when he replies. “Yeah, ‘m good.”

“You mind if I take care of myself?”

Cody lets go of his hands, and slides his palm against Rex’s cheek before kissing him, soft and wet, and sliding down his neck and pulling away the collar of his blacks to bite down on that thumping artery. _One, two, three, four, five, six._ “Hold on.”

He wriggles down Rex’s body until he’s looking at the thick cock lying hard against his cuisse. He’s never sucked a dick before, but he figures it can’t be that hard. Keep the teeth away unless you’re trying for something special, use your hands if your gag reflex gets in the way.

Considering the number of times Cody's been intubated, he’s pretty sure that last part isn't going to be a problem.

He looks back up at Rex, and licks at one of the white stripes messing up the utility belt. He’s met with wide eyes and a mouth that’s hanging open. “Oh, shit.”

It doesn’t take long. Rex tries to tell him when he’s about to shoot, but Cody just shoves down until his lower lip is brushing Rex’s balls, and a load of warm spunk is rushing down his throat. Then he’s swallowing. More than a reflex than intentional.

Cody rolls over, and Rex’s still hard cock flops back down against his armor.

The sound of heavy breathing, and the pounding blood in his drowns out the hum of the ship, and Cody leans his head against Rex’s leg. “Okay… okay, yeah,” he rasps.

Rex drops one of his hands to Cody’s head and runs a hand through his hair. “We’re not going to spend three months dancing around each other this time, right?”

Cody shakes his head. “Nah.” He zips himself up and stands, legs shaky, then looks over at the door. “Hey, the viewport wasn’t shaded when we came in here, right?”

He turns to Rex, who’s looking up him with a smirk twisting the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, the door wasn’t shut either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are hugs, comments are food ❤


End file.
